<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So What? by ThatOneGuy56</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619463">So What?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGuy56/pseuds/ThatOneGuy56'>ThatOneGuy56</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Works [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Female Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGuy56/pseuds/ThatOneGuy56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami have some sleepover fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Works [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So What?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello, this is Asami Sato.” Asami sighed, as she answered her cell phone.</p><p>“Well, hello to you too.” Korra Waters replied, chuckling. Asami smiled at the sound of her best friend’s voice. “Are you always so formal?”</p><p>“Sorry about that, I thought this was my work phone.” The raven haired woman replied. “Anyway, what’s up? I thought you had a date?” There was a long pause that spoke volumes to Asami. “Look, I don’t know what happened, but why don’t you come over?”</p><p>“I don’t know…” Korra said, her voice thick with emotion.</p><p>“Come on, please?” Asami insisted. As she spoke, she stood up from her desk and slung her purse over her shoulder. Work would have to wait, her friend clearly needed her. “We’ll watch some movies and pop some corn. It’ll be just like old times! I promise you don’t have to talk if you don’t want to.” There was another pause.</p><p>“Okay, fine.” Korra sighed, sounding slightly enthusiastic about the idea. “I’ll bring the beer.” Asami made a mildly disgusted face. “And wine for you, Ms. Fancy Pants.”</p><p>“Love you too!” Asami teased. “I’ll see you in an hour or two.”</p><p>“See you then, dork.” Korra laughed, before hanging up. Asami looked down at her phone screen for a moment, smirking at the irony. She and Korra had been best friends for four years now. Yet when they had first met, they’d hated each other, because they’d both been interested in the same guy: Mako Fire. Asami had dated him first, but quickly realized her mistake and broke it off. Then Korra had made her move. At first, Asami had been weirded out by the fact that the younger woman was dating her ex, but she’d been secretly hoping that it worked out between them. Because Korra was a genuinely nice person, and deserved to be happy.</p><p>Until the couple had had their first big argument, at least. Korra had shown up at Asami’s doorstep, tears running down her face and looking positively heartbroken. Apparently, she and Mako had gotten into a big fight about something stupid, and Korra had sought out Asami for comfort. The CEO had felt awkward at first, but eventually she’d given in and offered her shoulder for the other woman to cry on. That’s when Asami’s feelings towards Korra had started setting in. She’d always known that she was interested in women and men, so it came as no surprise that she found Korra sexually attractive.</p><p>What was a surprise, however, was how deeply she had begun to feel about the Water Tribe woman. Asami sighed, snapping herself back to the present.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter how I feel.” She told herself. “Because you don’t even know if she likes women or not. Besides, she’s just coming over to hang out, not to be hit on.” Asami slipped her phone into her purse, before leaving her office.</p><p>—</p><p>By the time Asami finally arrived at her apartment complex, Korra was waiting for her outside. The brunette was sitting on a nearby bench, fussing over a large white husky that stood nearby. Asami smiled. Her parents had never allowed her to have pets, yet she’d always gotten along with Korra’s animal companion. Naga began to whine excitedly, as Asami pulled up in her sports car. Korra grunted, as the dog attempted to drag her in the CEO’s direction.</p><p>“Easy girl!” The Avatar laughed, reigning in her rambunctious companion. “You literally just saw her this morning.”</p><p>“Yes, but to her that was aeons ago.” Asami teased. She stepped out of her car, after making sure to grab the bag of snacks from the passenger seat. Korra watched her, holding a bag of her own, a curious look on her face. “What?” Asami asked, glancing down at her outfit, curious if she’d spilt something on it again. She was still dressed in the black skirt suit and red shawl that she’d worn to work. Korra wore a simple sleeveless blue vest, with loose pants, arm bands and boots.</p><p>“That car is new.” The Avatar replied, jerking her chin towards the vehicle. Asami followed her gaze, glancing back at the car. The new blue of its paint job gleamed in the afternoon sun.</p><p>“Actually it isn’t, I just had it repainted.” The CEO replied, blushing slightly. She’d completely forgotten that she had ordered it redone. Hopefully she’ll never notice the similarity. She thought. “So, it’s been a while since you’ve brought Naga to one of our sleepovers.” Asami said, hoping to change the subject. She hurried towards the door. A valet driver accepted her car keys, and drove the vehicle towards the underground parking garage.</p><p>“Uh, yeah, well I might have to crash here again.” Korra sighed, picking up a duffel bag from under the bench, before following Asami inside. The entryway was mostly empty, except for a small group of people standing before the receptionist’s desk. Asami waved at the security guard, as they walked past him.</p><p>“It was that bad, huh?” She replied, stealing a glance at her best friend, as they stepped into the elevator. Naga barked nervously, as it started moving, which made Korra lean down to pet her.</p><p>“Yeah, it was…” The Avatar’s voice trailed off into a sigh. Asami frowned. Sure, she’d seen her friend look gloomy after a fight with Mako before, but she could already tell that this time it was different. Giving into her instinct, Asami reached over and placed a hand on Korra’s shoulder. The brunette turned to look up at her, tears sparkling in her normally radiant blue eyes.</p><p>“Whatever happened, you can always tell me, you know that.” Asami said, putting as much reassurance into her words as she could. “But I won’t force you to talk about it, if you don’t want to.”</p><p>“I know that, ‘Sams.” Korra replied, forcing a small smile. “And thank you for respecting my boundaries.”</p><p>“That’s what friends are for, right?” Asami said with a shrug. The elevator dinged, as they reached the top floor, and she led the way towards her apartment door. Being the CEO of Future Industries came with a lot of perks, including being able to afford a penthouse apartment with an unrivaled view of Republic City’s skyline.</p><p>The inside of the apartment was decorated in a modern fashion, with dark red oak floorboards and beige walls. A small entryway opened up into a spacious living room, which was connected to the kitchen, the two rooms were separated by a medium sized island counter.</p><p>“As always, the guest room is open for your use.” Asami said, pointing towards a hallway that led to the rest of the apartment. “You remember where it is?”</p><p>“No, I couldn’t possibly find my way in this massive house of yours.” Korra replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. The Avatar leaned down to unhook Naga’s leash. The husky woofed happily, before dashing into the living room and leaping onto the black leather couch. Both women watched the dog with amusement. “I am gonna take a shower first, though.”</p><p>“Ooo, where are you going to take it?” Asami teased. Korra held up a middle finger in reply, before handing over the bag of drinks, then heading off towards the bathroom. Asami watched her best friend walk away, unable to tear her eyes off the muscular woman’s form. Sighing, she forced herself to look away, then set the shopping bags on the kitchen island, before headed towards her bedroom in order to change into something more comfortable. She settled on a simple white t-shirt and black shorts.</p><p>—</p><p>Asami had settled herself on the couch, her knees drawn up to her chest, as she carefully moved the tiny brush over her toenail. The smell of nail polish filled the air. She’d gone with a slightly darker shade of red than her usual choice. Naga watched her intently from the opposite end of the couch. Just as Asami had finished painting the last of her nails, Korra finally reappeared from the bathroom. The Avatar was wearing a loose-fitting tank top and shorts. Asami made the mistake of glancing at the other woman’s legs, and was partially mesmerized by the toned musculature on display.</p><p>“I don’t understand why you do that.” Korra said, gesturing towards the nail polish bottle in Asami’s hand.</p><p>“Oh, it just makes me feel pretty.” Asami replied, snapping herself back to reality. “I could do yours to, if you’d like.” Korra chuckled, as she sank down onto the floor, with her back against the couch. Naga moved to lay her head on her owner’s shoulder.</p><p>“Eh, it’s just not my thing.” Korra shrugged. “I always feel self conscious when I try to look pretty.”</p><p>“I understand that.” Asami replied, twisting the cap back on the polish bottle and setting it aside. “But I also happen to know that you do like feeling pretty too.” Korra nodded, smirking slightly. “We can just do your toes. Nobody would notice then.”</p><p>“Why do you want to paint my nails so bad?” The brunette asked, glancing up at Asami.</p><p>“Because I like making you feel better about yourself.” The CEO answered, flashing her best smile. “Everybody looks at you and sees the Avatar, the one who’s supposed to bring balance to the whole world. But they tend to forget that you’re just as human as the rest of us. So, I’ll take any chance I can get to help make sure that you get to feel normal for once.”</p><p>“That was incredibly cheesy.” Korra laughed, but she was blushing slightly. “But also very sweet. Thank you, ‘Sams.”</p><p>“Does that mean that I can do it?” Asami asked hopefully.</p><p>“Fine, but can I at least pick the color?” Korra replied, rolling her eyes. Asami let out a sound of excitement, then got up to retrieve her impressive collection of nail polish. Meanwhile, Korra got up to grab drinks for them both. She poured a glass of wine for Asami and opened a beer for herself. Asami made a face, as Korra took a long drink from her beer.</p><p>“I don’t know how you can drink that stuff.” The raven haired woman teased, as she sat down on the floor next to her friend, setting the box of supplies on the coffee table.</p><p>“Usually with my mouth.” Korra replied sarcastically. Asami slapped her on the bicep playfully. The Avatar turned her attention to the box of polish choices. Both women sat in comfortable silence, while Korra looked for a color that she liked. Finally, she settled on a shade of blue that matched her eyes.</p><p>“Good choice.” Asami commented, as she accepted the bottle from her friend. Korra stretched out her legs, so her feet were facing Asami.</p><p>“Thanks for inviting me over.” The younger woman said quietly, as Asami began to paint her toes carefully. “And for letting Naga and I crash here.”</p><p>“Well, Naga’s always welcome. I’m not sure about you though.” Asami teased.</p><p>“Ouch.” Korra snorted. “Betrayed by both my best friends.” She fell onto her back dramatically, one hand held over her heart.</p><p>“Easy, princess, or I’ll paint your whole foot.” Asami scolded. The CEO readjusted her friend’s feet, so she could continue her work.</p><p>“Hey, I told you not to call me that.” Korra complained, propping herself up on her elbows. “I’m not a princess.”</p><p>“Technically you are.” Asami insisted. She failed to notice the death glare Korra sent in her direction. “But in all seriousness, you’re always welcome here.” The duo fell silent again, both watching Asami’s deft fingers at work. She’d already finished with Korra’s left foot, and started on the right one.</p><p>“I know that.” Korra said, finally breaking the silence. Asami looked up to see that the other woman was biting her lip thoughtfully, clearly struggling with whatever she wanted to say. The raven haired woman stayed silent, she knew from experience that trying to force Korra to talk wouldn’t work. So, Asami chose to finish applying paint to the last nail, before sitting up and taking a drink of her wine.</p><p>“He was cheating on me.” Korra finally said, her voice barely above a whisper. A wave of rage washed over Asami, but she forced it back down. Right now, Korra just needed her to listen. “I thought I was just being paranoid. He kept coming home later and later every night. Part of me wanted to believe that he was just working late, and that’s what I thought for a while.” A look of sadness crossed the Water Tribe woman’s face. “Then I came home from some Avatar business in the Fire Nation. Apparently he wasn’t expecting me to be back so soon, because I caught him with her.”</p><p>“The bastard was fucking her in our bed.” Korra finished, after draining the last of her beer. Asami stared down into her wine glass. Part of her wanted to jump up, hunt down Mako, and beat him into next week. The other wanted to wrap her best friend in a bear hug until her heart healed again. Instead of doing either of those, however, another idea popped into her head.</p><p>“I know what you need.” Asami said, getting to her feet. Korra watched her with a curious expression. The raven haired woman picked up a small remote from the coffee table and pressed a button. Music began to play from her home stereo system.</p><p>“Oh come on, ‘Sams.” Korra sighed, a look of realization on her face. “We haven’t had a dance party in years!”</p><p>“Exactly!” Asami said, holding out her hand. Rolling her eyes, the Avatar let the older woman pull her to her feet. “We both know we need it. Neither of us have been exactly good at ‘sharing our feelings’ anyway.” Korra bit her lip thoughtfully, then shrugged.</p><p>“Okay, have it your way.” She replied.</p><p>—</p><p>Asami wasn’t sure just how long they spent blasting music and dancing around her living room. But she didn’t care either. Naga had joined in at first, barking happily, but eventually the husky got bored and went back to dozing on the couch. She was particularly thankful that hers was the only apartment on this floor, otherwise there would’ve been noise complaints by now. Though her downstairs neighbor would probably have some snide remarks to make the next morning. But for the right now, the only thing that Asami was fully aware of, was the fact that she was dancing with her closest friend in the world. That, and their favorite song had just come on. Asami and Korra began to sing in unison:</p><p>“So, so what?<br/>
I’m still a rockstar.<br/>
I got my rock moves.<br/>
And I don’t need you.<br/>
And guess what?<br/>
I’m having more fun.”</p><p>Korra jumped up onto the love seat, pumping her fists into the air. Meanwhile Asami did her best to dance in time with the beat.</p><p>“And now that we’re done.<br/>
I’m gonna show you tonight.<br/>
I’m alright, I’m just fine.<br/>
And you’re a tool.<br/>
So, so what?<br/>
I am a rockstar.<br/>
I got my rock moves.<br/>
And I don’t want you tonight.”</p><p>By the time the song ended, both women were exhausted and collapsed side by side onto the couch, breathing heavily. Asami’s cheeks hurt from smiling so hard, and Korra’s eyes were sparkling with tears.</p><p>“Okay.” Korra said, between breaths. “You were right. I needed that.”</p><p>“I know.” Asami chuckled. “That’s why I’m your best friend.” Korra laughed, laying one hand over her stomach. “And as your best friend,” Asami continued, after catching her breath. Her green eyes locked with Korra’s blue ones, as she continued to speak. “I’m entitled to say that Mako is an absolute idiot for cheating on you. Because you’re amazing, and you deserve to be happy.”</p><p>“So do you, ‘Sams.” The Avatar replied, flashing her trademark lopsided grin. They stared at each other for a long moment, before Asami finally managed to look away. Her heart was pounding, but not because of the dancing, and a blush burned her cheeks. When she looked up again, Korra was still staring at her. The Avatar was so close to her, that she could feel the body heat radiating off her. Asami stared into the deep blue eyes of her best friend, before dropping her gaze to the woman's lips. Not for the first time, she wondered what it would feel like to have them pressed against hers. Suddenly, Korra started leaning towards her, and Asami began to panic slightly.</p><p>“What-“ She started, but the rest of her sentence was cut off when the brunette’s lips touched hers. All coherent thought was banished from Asami’s mind, and all she could do was kiss back. She reached up to place a hand on Korra’s head, pulling her forward to deepen the kiss. Spirits, the Avatar’s lips were so soft! When they finally broke apart, both women were breathless and blushing. “H-holy shit.” Asami muttered.</p><p>“Right? If I had known it would be that fun to kiss you, I would’ve done it sooner.” Korra laughed. Asami nodded, not trusting herself to speak. “I didn’t offend you, did I?” Korra asked, frowning slightly. “I’m so sorry if I did, I thought I had read the situation correctly. I never meant to hurt-“</p><p>“Korra, I’m fine.” Asami replied, reaching up to place a finger over her mouth. “I’m just really surprised is all. I didn’t even think that you liked women, let alone that you’d like me.”</p><p>“How could I not like you? You’re amazing.” Korra sighed, pushing herself up into a sitting position. Asami did likewise, turning so that they were facing each other. “But, yes, I am attracted to women. I’m honestly surprised that I hadn’t mentioned that to you before, though.”</p><p>“So am I.” Asami replied with a shrug. “Don’t get me wrong, Korra, I’m very happy that you feel the same way about me: But I think it’s a little too soon for us to jump into anything serious.”</p><p>“I agree.” The Avatar said softly. “But, if you don’t mind, I think I’d like to kiss you one more time at least.” Asami responded by leaning forward and pressing her lips against Korra’s. The Avatar wrapped her muscular arms around Asami’s torso, pulling the older woman into her lap.</p><p>“Spirits, I’m so glad you agreed to come over.” The CEO breathed, when they broke apart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a random thing that I was inspired to write. The song I used is So What by Pink, which is easily one of my favorites.</p><p>And as always, if you have any fics that you would like to see me write, then let me know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>